


Marcus the Pest

by alexcat



Series: August 2017 Drabbles [16]
Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Marcus gets on Susan’s last nerve.





	Marcus the Pest

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Strangle

Ivanova wanted to strangle Marcus. He was a worse pest than she had been to her brother when she was a kid. He was everywhere, never quiet, talking all the time. Blah, blah, blah… 

Why didn’t he leave her alone? What was his obsession with her? Not only did he talk in English but he spoke Minbari to her as well. 

On and on endlessly! 

She had to admit he was rather brave. He’d fought Neroon almost to the death in defense of Delenn, heedless of the threat to himself. 

Maybe she’d been hasty. Strangling him might be too much.


End file.
